zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Year Later
One Year Later is a 2.0 continuity story by PrinceBalto. Premise It's the first anniversary of the day that Dawn Bellwether was arrested, the same day that Nick and Judy fell in love, and they go to the museum to remember that day. This is in Nick's POV. I have decided to make March 15th the day of Bellwether's defeat. Story It's been one year since a beautiful bunny became the love of my life. It is Sunday, March 15th. One year since Judy and I busted Bellwether and brought her to justice. However, today is also important for another reason, one that is far more wonderful and important to us. It's the day we entered into our romantic relationship and began our six months of dating. I still remember it vividly: Bellwether being arrested after trying to turn me savage in order to kill Judy. Oh, the look on her face when she realized what I had done was hilarious to see! Then I remember telling Judy how I felt about her, and her responding in kind. I remember her agreeing to be my girlfriend, and, most wondrously of all, her giving me my first experience of bunny kisses. My heart beats joyfully just remembering it. We have decided how we would celebrate this day. We will being going back to the museum, to the place where it all began. After lunch, we go. Walking into the massive museum, we see a few exhibits of gems and minerals that they have out in order to get visitors excited. We get in line, pay the entry fee, and go on in. As always there is so much to see as one passes these halls of knowledge: Skeletons of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures stand on their display stands in lifelike poses and lay in display cases. Gems, some the same purple as Judy's eyes, gleam from their cases. Taxidermied birds hang from the ceiling, but we are not at our main destination yet. I eagerly await getting there. Then, finally, we arrive. Now, we are at the area where it happened. I can remember it all as I see the exhibits and the pit where Bellwether tried to have Judy killed. I remember climbing up the small maintenance ladder to get out. Then, the best memories of all return: the moment when Judy and I told each other how we felt, began dating and kissed for the first time. Despite never having had a boyfriend before me, she was eager to kiss me, every bit as much as I was to kiss her. We don't do it here because, unlike then, there are others around. A year after I decided to help Zootopia's greatest heroine, I am the happiest fox in the world. I will always remember this day when I gained the love of my life. Now, that gorgeous bunny is my wife, and we have a long, happy future ahead, as the typical Zootopian lifespan is quite long. We have our first wedding anniversary coming, and, even further on, we could even become parents. Oh how wondrous that would be, a son or daughter of our very own. After our visit, we leave for home. I will be giving her a celebratory kiss later on tonight. Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV